onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Genus
Dr. I. Genus is a world renowned scientist and the founder and former head of the now defunct organization, the House of Evolution. Appearance Genus, despite being considerably old, has the appearance of a young man due to his tampering with his own genetics. In his young age he is a relatively attractive man with sharp features and short black hair. He wears glasses and a suit with lab coat. Old genus.png|Genus at 70 years old Personality Dr. Genus is gifted with a vast intellect, but due to that at a young age he became disillusioned by the rest of society. He feels that society needs to evolve and that if it can't do so by itself he must make it evolve. History From an early age Dr. Genus doubted the claim that human's have unlimited potential, he considered the people around him to be primitive and found it painful to live amongst them. At age fifteen, he decided that he would make humanity evolve further and create a world in which he would be able to live. Over the next few years he used his immense intelligence and made various contributions to the world. However, despite all the praise he received for his intellect, no one would approve of his ideas to artificially evolve human beings through man-made mutations. He thus decided to carry out his plans by himself. His plans finally started bearing fruit after he turned seventy, when he managed to return his body to its previous youthful state. After that he started creating clones of himself in large numbers and together with the clones conducted countless experiments on animals and then switched his attention to humans. He named their laboratory 'House of Evolution' and through experimentation created a large number of new species there. Plot House of Evolution Arc Dr. Genus first apperaed, when his monster Mosquito Girl was killed by Saitama. He sent a hit squad to take him for studying, but they were all defeated. He soon had to send his most dangerous test subject to kill him... Asura Rhino. When Asura rhino attacked Saitama, he was greatly shocked by Saitama killing Asura rhino in one punch, enough to make him stop his evil ways. Abilities Dr. Genus is a man gifted with immense intelligence. Even at a young age he had made various scientific contributions. His fantastic mental capacities have allowed him to accomplish many genetic wonders. *'Youth': At some point in his career Dr. Genus found the secret to youth, reverting his seventy year old self to a younger state. *'Clones': Dr. Genus has created a vast amount of clones of himself that he uses as assistants. *'Genetic Mutants': Dr. Genus, after considerable experimentation has figured out how to create beasts such as Beast King and Asura Rhino. Quotes *''"Shit... Those stupid apes! Acting like I'm weird! "Dangerous ideas"? Don't give me that crap! Do they honestly believe that humans came this far by avoiding all that seems dangerous?" *"To hell with the research and the artificial evolution, looks like I'm the one who has to change."'' References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:House of Evolution